


A peculiar place named Sunnyville.

by TsundereFelix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Demons, Emotional Manipulation, Multi, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereFelix/pseuds/TsundereFelix
Summary: In a small town named Sunnyville, famous for it's meteorite crash in the year 1609. After this event strange deaths have occurred that have to do with supernatural reasons. Jasmine a young girl who is studying the strange past of Sunnyville, Jadeite Jasmine's boyfriend who doesn't believe in supernatural garbage tries to convince her to stop with this. Nephrite Jadeite's adopted brother believes Jasmine and likes to assist her research. Kunzite another man who looks after a library/18th century house his grandfather passed down to him and he protects the dark secrets of Sunnyville's past. However little does Kunzite know there is a dark secret his grandfather never told him about....





	1. The mystery of Sunnyville!

_Miss Jasmine Emmett, age 23. She is a remarkable researcher of the history of Sunnyville, a town despite its name is believed to be cursed due to it's strange deaths. I hope for her in the future. Signed Doctor Hamill._

"Jasmine! Wake up!" called Nephrite with a stern but kind voice. "5 minutes...." Jasmine yawned stretching her arms. Nephrite smiled "Guess what Jasmine, Naru found a blocked off passage not far from here. It might be connected to the past of Sunnyville." Jasmine shot up with excitement and put on her researching outfit that just consisted of warm outdoor clothing. She fixed her dark brown hair and grinned "Let's go Nephrite!" Jadeite sighed with annoyance as he read a book on energy molecules. He responded "Jasmine sweetheart. There is no supernatural elements in Sunnyville. Most deaths were either by strange accidents or possibly suicide." Nephrite glared at Jadeite "Oh, I'll prove it too you!" he muttered as he left the house. Jasmine sighed "I understand if you don't believe me Jadeite, that's ok. However I at least want to see the mysteries of this town." Jadeite smiled back "No problem my darling. Just don't expect demons or ghosts or anything or the sort." Jasmine smiled as she kissed Jadeite "Of course. I'll see you later!" 

Nephrite and Jasmine were walking to the place Naru told them about to find a massive barricade around it with a sign "WARNING! DEATHS HAVE OCCURRED BEYOND THIS POINT! DO NOT ENTER!" Jasmine gulped with nervousness but Nephrite shrugged "It's a way to keep us out like a scare tactic from the government. I'm going in!" He ran through the barrage of trees and disappeared. Jasmine called out "Nephrite! Come back!" but she heard no answer. Jasmine screamed louder "NEPHRITE!" but still no answer. Naru a few minutes later came over with concerned look on her face "Are you alright?" she asked. Jasmine nodded and waited with Naru in fear. 

Jasmine then in the barrage of trees saw Nephrite running almost out of breath with a look of shock on his face. His hand was drenched in blood. Naru screamed "NEP-!" but he blocked her mouth. Nephrite whispered "It's fine, it's not my own blood. Please stay quiet though." Naru nodded. Jasmine asked gently "What happened?" Nephrite responded "I'll tell you later but first we need to go." The three left the area which had some level of eeriness to it. What was in there?

Nephrite, Jasmine and Naru were having dinner with Mr. Hamill while Jadeite was preparing some kettles of tea and coffee. Nephrite was eating some bacon covered in parsley sauce when Mr. Hamill cleared his throat. He responded "There is an Izou in this area." Nephrite responded "A what?" Mr. Hamill smiled " An Izou is currently around here, it's a demonic creature that takes the form of a gorgeous young man and lures it's victims into it's lair and kills them slowly." Nephrite's palms got all sweaty. Mr. Hamill continued "If it knows your scent it will come to your door whenever you bleed. It knocks at your door, you can open it but if it smells your fear or you know of it's kind it will brutally attack." Nephrite jumped slightly. Mr. Hamill then let out a loud chuckle "It's only an old wives tale, I doubt such a thing exists." Everyone laughed at the idea except Nephrite who excused himself. 

Little does Nephrite know that he has awoken a Izou from it's slumber. 

_Do not trust an Izou, it goes knock, knock, knock in the dark of night. Or if the crimson liquid were to fall....Knock Knock Knock....._

 

 


	2. Nephrite's Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nephrite after that eventful day was freaked out by knocks and told people to use the doorbell. Dr. Hamill worried about his nephew called the local doctor who was very knowledgeable about this area.

Jasmine was in the shower washing her body after the day of trudging in muddy wetlands but staying away from that scary place. She had a long thought and wanted Jadeite to go to the scary place to prove there was a scary creature deep into the forest. There was a loud knock on the door. Nephrite was shaken up and took out his shotgun, he screamed "Where is the monster!" Jadeite enough with Nephrite's shit smacked him in the face. He shouted "You moron! Demons don't exist and you probably saw a corpse." Nephrite glared at him. She responded "Go there then, asshole. If you see the thing don't say I didn't warn you!" Jadeite got his camera "Fine! I will take a photo of the dead body." he stormed out of the house. Nephrite was shaking but brought himself together. 

Dr. Hamill was worried about Nephrite's paranoia so he decided to call the local doctor. Jasmine was reading a book and asked Nephrite "Are you ok? Where's Jadeite." Nephrite responded "The scary field with a broken down castle." Jasmine screamed "You idiot!" Dr. Hamill and Dr. Kunzite came in. Dr.Hamill asked "What is going on?" and Dr. Kunzite sighed "Nephrite...I will be your doctor. To help you get over your trauma." There was a loud knock at the door! Nephrite screamed "Help, it's the monster!" Kunzite was confused "Monster?" Jadeite was coming into the house and sighed "It was a corpse you saw Nephrite, you went through a placebo effect." He went upstairs ready to go to sleep. Nephrite sighed with relief. Kunzite smiled "That's excellent." Then a louder knock on the door was heard. Nephrite smiled "I'll open the door!" Jadeite shouted back "Hold it for a second." He shouted "Who are you!" There was no response. Jadeite screamed "If you aren't going to respond then fuck off!!" The door no longer was knocking. Jadeite sighed "Damn wind." 

It was the next day and Kunzite was talking to Nephrite. Nephrite told him about the forbidden field. Kunzite's jaw dropped and he responded with worry "Why did you go there, there is a reason I put a do not enter sign there." Nephrite replied "You put it there but why?" Kunzite responded "There is a huge bog like lake there, you can't swim into a bog it's too dangerous." Nephrite asked " But the monster, did you not see it?" Kunzite shrugged "You must have seen a corpse." Kunzite looked around the room when he saw a badly damaged picture. He picked it up and started to shake violently. Nephrite asked with worry "Kunzite are you ok?" Kunzite looked at him with a big confused look on his face.

"Who's Kunzite?"


End file.
